The Lion, the Badger and the Snake: The Philosopher's Stone
by BlondeBee
Summary: The Potter twins are finally eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for their first year. Ethan, The boy-who-lived, is the always loved and admired boy who along with his friend, Ron Weasley, makes friends with the bookish Hermione Granger. Harry, the boy-who-was-forgotten, is barely noticed by his family, his teachers or even the other students, who will he make friends with?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quaters

Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾

A young red haired boy appears from the brick wall with his red haired mother holding onto his shoulder. His father follows with the trunk. No one notices the small raven-haired boy slip in after them, struggling with his own trunk. The smaller boy drags his trunk onto the train, while the red-haired boy and his parents headed towards a gaggle of gingers. The dark-haired boy manages to find an empty compartment, flopping down on the seat he begins to drift into his own thoughts

_I'm sure Ethan is doing fine he'll be trying to get away from Lily and James so he can get to his friends. I wouldn't try to get away if it was me, but it's never me._

"Hi" a young girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth cut through "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" Judging her to be a first year like himself from her black tie he simply nods, causing the girl to take the seat diagonal from him.

"I hear the boy-who-lived is attending Hogwarts this year. I bet he's really nice and kind, he's probably really powerful… and good looking…"She babbles

_Great… Another Ethan lover, here I am not a single friend while Ethan already has thousands begging to look at him. Maybe James is right I'm not good enough, maybe if I was more like Ethan they would all like me too. Maybe James and Lily would want to be my parents again. Who am I kidding no one could ever care about the poor, pathetic useless twin_

"…I hear he was only 15 months old when he was attacked by he-who-must-not-be-named. Did you know he managed to survive the killing curse, and he-who-must-not-be-named was dead? He has got a scar from it, how brave was he? He's got red hair like his mum and brown eyes like his dad" Her voice suddenly stops as the compartment door opens three people entering, two strutting in and one shuffling.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle-born, and you are?" She asked to the three new boys. The boys in question looked in shock at the speed this girl was speaking

"Urm… Hi. I'm Ethan Potter, this is Ron Weasley" The red head said gesturing to the ginger to his right "and Neville Longbottom" gesturing to the round-faced boy on his right. Hermione's eyes widened

"You're the Savior? Do you have the… Um" Hermione asked suddenly feeling very awkward

"The scars?" Ethan supplied, pulling his fringe back to reveal his two short scars running along his head in the form of an = sign. While Harry began absentmindedly flattening his own over his lightning bolt scar that was marking the middle of his forehead.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

The group of first years was ushered into a massive room, while an older woman in green robes spoke about houses and rules, before disappearing behind a pair of doors twice the height of a giant

"So it's true what they were saying on the train Ethan Potter has come to Hogwarts" a Platinum blonde boy drawls, that Harry recognises as a Malfoy. Malfoy moves regally towards the red headed Potter holding out his hand

"I believe an alliance between us could be a very powerful advantage to us both" He said

"Friends with a son of a death eater? No chance" Ethan scoffed "I already have my token loser friend thanks. I'm just kidding Neville" he said clapping the depressed looking boy on the back.

"We're ready for you now" The green-robed professor, McGonagall, said bustling through the doors. Leading the new students towards the front of the room, where a row of teachers sat. In front of the teacher's table sat a stool with a pile of antiquated leather. The new students' heads shot from direction to direction trying to glimpse everything they could; the endless starry sky, the mass of students sat in four rows each wearing one of the four house colours

Suddenly the leather started moving and a cheery song started but no one could really hear it over the whispers about the boy-who-lived that resounded throughout the hall, all the while Ethan stood proudly, head held high allowing everyone to look at the defeater of Voldemort. Suddenly the hat stopped mid-sentence

"Get on with it" he huffed to McGonagall, who looked startled and hastily grasped at a nearby Scroll

"Abbott, Hannah" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry" "RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" "RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender" "GRFFINDOR"

"Bullstrode, Milicent" "SLYTHERIN"

"Crabbe, Vincent" "SLYTHERIN"

"Corner, Michael" "RAVENCLAW"

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF

Finnigan, Seamus" "GRFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Greengrass, Daphane" "SLYTHERIN"

"Goldstein, Anthony" "RAVENCLAW"

"Goyle, Gregory" "SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville" "GRYFFINDOR"

"MacMillan, Ernie" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Malfoy, Draco" "SLYTHERIN"

"Nott, Theodore" "SLYTHERIN"

"Parkinson, Pansy" "SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma" "RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Pavati" "GRFFINDOR"

The whole time the sorting was going on Harry realised that the Headmaster was staring at Ethan with a cold calculating look. _Why would he be looking at the saviour that way?_

"Potter, Ethan" Ethan slowly made his way to the stool relishing the attention that was on him. He sat on the stool with a smirk, the hat was placed on his head, and everyone held their breath in anticipation to find out what the hero's house will be. After three minutes of silence people started getting restless

'I won't go into Hufflepuff' Ethan demanded mentally

'No you won't. Although you are loyal you sometimes leave people behind' the hat replied 'What's that supposed to mean?' Ethan responded angrily

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat announced. Ethan leapt off the stool running to join the house of the brave

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall finally announced once the thunderous applause faded. Everyone's head's whipped up to look at the small ascending figure. Not a sound was made, the student body just stared at the Potter they didn't recognise or even know existed they stared as the hat was plopped on the shy boy's head. After a few minutes everyone realised Harry's sorting was going to take longer than his brother's. After ten minutes everyone was chatting amongst themselves, even the teachers were whispering. The first year was arguing with the hat, Harry was adamant that the hat did in fact have to sort him into _one_ house 'Fine then since we need to place you in a house you can be a Gryffindor' the hat finally agreed

'Please, no I want to be away from Ethan. Anywhere except Gryffindor' Harry pleaded

'Sorry kid but one day you'll understand' the hat explained

"GRYFFINDOR" he announced loudly, startling the audience. Silence followed the fifteen minute wait as Harry Potter descends to the Gryffindor table. Just before he reaches the table everyone regains their senses when Ethan starts cheering, loudly, soon the entire room was cheering (some more than others *Cough* Slytherin *Cough*)

"Smith, Zacharias" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Thomas, Dean" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Turpin, Lisa" "RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ronald" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zambini, Blaise" "SLYTHERIN"

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry felt it was all a bit over the top.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

Knowing he would not be able to keep too much down Harry only took a small selection of the simplest foods in the vast array of foods. While others such as Ron and Ethan filled their plates while boasting and regaling amazing feats they'd achieved to the adoring masses, stories that were a bit embellished but no one seemed to care.

"Percy who's the professor with the turban and the one in the black next to him" Harry asked motioning towards the area that caused his scar to burn

"The one with the turban is Quirrell, the defence against the dark arts professor. The other is Snape, the potions professor" Percy answered before getting distracted by something Ethan had said. Harry realised school was not going to be any different than Potter Manor. He sat alone ignored until Dumbledore finally stood up

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" his eyes went towards the Weasley twins "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now for the school song everybody pick a tune. One, two and three-"

And the school bellowed:

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us something worth knowing,  
Bring us back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot'

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"Very good. Off you trot!" he said wiping a fake tear from his eyes

Harry did not pay Percy much attention as he followed the gaggle of first years to their common room; he didn't pay attention as the boys went to their room and started talking. They had all already forgotten about Harry Potter.


	3. The Potions Master

Chapter 3: The Potions Master

"There look"

"Where?"

"Next to the small kid with the dark hair wearing the glasses"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Ethan from the moment he left his Dormitory. For Harry he wasn't stared at or even glanced at he was ignored, knocked into and then once he'd finally managed to find the lessons, he realised there was more to magic than the few books, Harry had managed to sneak to his room and read, indicated.

They had to study the night skies Wednesday at midnight. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouse behind the castle to study Herbology. Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard, who squeaked and toppled over when he called out Ethan's name. Professor McGonagall was the clever but strict Transfiguration teacher her lesson was certainly interesting she turned her desk into a pig, Harry just wondered why anyone would ever need to do that, but it left all the other students in awe. In the end they were given a matchstick each which they had to change into a needle. Harry had hoped the supposedly strict but fair McGonagall would look beyond Ethan but it had been a disappointment, she spent the whole time stood encouraging Ethan when all he'd managed was to make the matchstick slightly shiny. Meanwhile three of the Ravenclaws had got further (two had managed silver matches, the other a red and brown needle) a Gryffindor had managed a half match-half needle, while Harry himself had his hand up as he had transfigured the matchstick into a blunt needle with a very small eye and was unsure of how to improve his attempt. At the end of the lesson the three Ravenclaws, Ethan and Granger, the Gryffindor with the half-half needle, gained five house points each, she hadn't even looked at Harry's.

As the first years gathered their bags and headed to their towers to get ready for tea Professor McGonagall looked at the collection of needle-matches, in among them she noticed the almost perfect needle, staring in shock she wondered who's it was and how she had missed it? Everyone had looked forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) but Quirrell's lessons were a joke, the classroom smelt of garlic and he was a stuttering fool.

Wednesday was an important day for Ethan Ron and Harry they finally managed find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Ethan asked as he started grabbing food

"Double Potions with Slytherin" replied Harry

"Snape's head of Slytherin house they say he always favours them- we'll be able to see if it is true" Ron added

"I wish McGonagall favoured us" Ethan answered wistfully just then, the post arrived Ethan's sooty owl, Cyril, had delivered something almost every day. Today was no exception he dropped a note on Ethan's plate. Ethan opened it but not before he had finished his bacon, ignoring Cyril's hopeful face. Harry broke off some bacon and held it out to the owl, which happily hopped over to him and gently took the food.

When Ethan finally opened the note

Dear Ethan (it said, in a very untidy scrawl) I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear about your first week. Send us an answer with Cyril Hagrid

Ethan quickly scribbled

'Yes, please I'll bring Ron oh and Harry too,

See you Friday'

On the back and sent Cyril of with it, but not before Cyril affectionately nipped at Harry's fingers

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register and like Flitwick; he paused at Ethan's name

"Ah, yes" he said softly "Ethan Potter. Our new- celebrity" Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic" Snape's speech continued on in a similar fashion for a few more minutes referring to the class as dunderheads

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly standing in front of Ethan "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

'Draft of the Living Dead' Harry thought

"I don't know, sir" Ethan answered Snape's lips curled into a sneer "tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything" Snape ignored Hermione's raised hand and moved over to the table behind towering over Harry, black eyes staring coldly.

"Let's try again. Let us see if the _other _Potter is as _worthless_ as the first. Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar" The snarky professor stood menacingly over the smaller than average boy, and all the boy could think of was his fifth birthday

_Little Harry was just about to leave his room to join his and Ethan's birthday celebrations when James Potter blocked the doorway _

_"__Daddy?" little Harry asked his face screwed up in confusion. James just glared down at his youngest_

_"__You'll have stay up here for the party" he sneered_

_"__But Daddy it's my birthday too"_

_"__No one wants you there. You're just the Other Potter, useless, a spare. Not even Mooney and Padfoot want to see you there they can only just managed New Year's Eve" the young boy's father said without even looking at the five year old_

_"__They want me" the child whispered over and over again as the tears fell down his face, he sat there waiting for someone to come and look for him… but no one did "Maybe Daddy was right"_

So instead of answering 'in a goat's stomach' Harry sat there opening and closing his mouth

"You're worse than your brother you can't even answer" Snape sneered causing the Slytherins to snicker again. Snape never saw the tears filling Harry's eyes or the hurt look he wore, no one ever did

"A point from Gryffindor for failure to prepare for a lesson" he said stomping to the black board.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the lesson continued, Harry soon realised partnering with Neville meant doing everything he could to stop their cauldron exploding or melting, this resulted in their potion being nothing like it was supposed to be; it was just a useless oddly solid lump. Ron and Ethan on the other hand were not as lucky as they managed to melt their cauldron and their potion was seeping across the floor burning people's shoes, causing them to shriek, while Ron had collapsed with boils breaking out on his hands and face

"Idiot boys" snarled Snape cleaning the potion up with a single flick of his wand "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing" Snape spat at Ethan

Finally it was Friday, Ethan, Harry and Ron were glad that they had agreed to visit Hagrid as it helped them get through Friday's double potions. They had spent the rest of the day at Hagrid's talking about their first lessons and Snape's dislike of the Potter brothers; they spoke of Charlie- the dragon handle; Weasley and the prankster two. They also discovered that there had been a break in at Gringotts on Ethan's birthday. Harry found that interesting as Harry had been at Gringotts that day, him and Hagrid had shared a cart to the vault in question, not that he was going to mention that he didn't need his family finding out.


	4. The Third Floor Corridor

Chapter 4: The Third Floor Corridor

Finally the day arrived, the day they were going to learn to fly on brooms, Harry had only flown once before, he'd loved it, he felt free but his joy was cut short and he'd never got the chance again.

Their teacher Madam Hooch arrived at three thirty; she had short silver hair and yellow eyes "Well what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom stick your hand out and say 'up'" she barked

A chorus of 'up' rung through the courtyard Harry's was the only on to rise into his outstretched hand. After a second try Ethan and Malfoy's brooms rose as well. Halfway through the lesson Neville had fallen after losing control of his broom and broken his wrist, Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing. A few moments ago Ethan and Ron had decided to play catch with a ball they had found about twenty feet above the ground. After a few minutes Harry realised that the ball looked familiar

"Stop it. That's Neville's Rememberall" Harry shouted but his two dorm mates were to far away to hear. So Harry swung his leg over one of the discarded brooms and flew up to them as Ron fumbled almost dropping the fragile ball.

"Stop it's Neville's rememberall his gran gave it to him" Harry said causing Ron to turn and face Harry

"Oh do you want the ickle cry-baby's toy?" Ron asked. When Harry nodded at Ron, who had never been particularly fond of Harry or Neville, pulled his arm back before quickly pushing it forward and releasing his grip. Seeing the ball fly past his head Harry shot after it as it arced towards the ground Harry raced after it, the wind whistling past his ears, finally his hand grasped around the ball, he quickly yanked his broom straight having realised he was vertical. He came to a stop feet skimming the floor

"HARRY POTTER" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out as Ethan who had been hovering near Harry, landed "of all the stupid stunts" she muttered "follow me"

"But Profes…" Ethan tried to argue

"You too Ethan" she said in her no nonsense voice. With little choice the two Potters followed her to the charms room, where she got an older student called Wood to follow as well, they came to a stop in an old classroom, all three boys looked at her in confusion

"Wood I've found you a new seeker and a reserve chaser" she said happily, Wood's face morphed from confusion to delight

"Are you serious Professor?

"Absolutely the boys are naturals. Harry caught this thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive, without a scratch" she said pointing to the Rememberall in Harry's hands

"How many times have you been on a broom" Wood asked the brothers

"Oh, I've lost count" Ethan laughed while Harry looked down and mumbled "Twice" McGonagall didn't notice she was too bust mumbling about first year rules

"Twice?" Wood asked sceptically "Why only twice if your brother has been countless time? It must be more"

"No we had our first flight together with our parents and until today I've never seen him try again" Ethan said defending his twin "I never knew why you stopped" he said turning to Harry, Harry just shrugged back.

"Now boys I'll find a way to lift the ban on you having brooms, so get your parents to send them over" McGonagall said dismissing the three boys. Wood practically skipped away after warning them not to tell anyone.

Harry and Ethan walked away in shock, first years _never_ made the house team, joking and laughing like they only did when they were alone. Too distracted by their glee they didn't notice the stairs change until it was too late. They were in the third floor corridor with Peeves staring at them, an evil glint in his eyes, holding something the twins had no desire to know about. As Peeves chased the fleeing first years they ran into a dead-end, a locked door, there was no escape. Without thinking of the consequences the smaller of the two boys muttered "Alohamora" and they both rushed into the room hoping if Peeves did follow he would be empty handed. Turning around the boys sighed in relief, that is until they noticed the three, giant, snarling dog's heads getting closer

"Out, out now" Harry yelled as the two scrabbled out of the room not even caring if Peeves was still around. They ran all the way to the common room

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing, like that locked up in a school" Ethan panted

"It was guarding something… it was stood on a trap door" Harry answered

"Stood on a trap door, the freaking thing had three heads" Ethan yelled. Harry realised that must be where the parcel from Vault 713 was.


	5. Hallowe'en

Chapter 5: Hallowe'en

The very next day a parcel arrived for Ethan it was long, thin and bulged at the end. As soon as Ethan touched the note Lily Potter's voice rang throughout the room

'Ethan we are so proud of you making the team'

'Following in my footsteps' James added before Lily's started again

'We were sooo proud we got you a Nimbus 2000, put it to good use. We are hoping to come out and see one of the matches, love you baby'

She gushed before the letter fell silent once again.

"Wow" breathed the entire Quidditch team as they all surrounded the broom. One of the Weasley twins looked confused and was about to say something when Ethan opened his mouth

"They did _not_ honestly do that. I told them you made starter" thankfully only the Gryffindors could hear "and do they do anything to show how proud they are of the _youngest_ seeker in a century noooo, not a thing" he snarled

"It's okay, Ethan I wasn't expecting anything. Now we have Defence next so we need to go" Harry said steering his still fuming brother (and broom) out of the hall, not noticing the look on the Weasley twins' faces.

On Hallowe'en morning the smell of pumpkin wafted through the castle. Even better, Flitwick announced in charms they were ready to start making objects fly. Harry had been paired with Susan Bones, a girl from Hufflepuff, Ethan was with Neville and Ron had been paired with Hermione. Harry had been floating his feather for a few minutes when an argument broke out between Ron over the pronunciation of the spell which resulted in Hermione proving her point by levitating her own feather

"Well done, look here Miss Granger has done it" Flitwick gushed, Susan looked confused at the praise the girl had received as Harry had done it first

A few of the other students managed to float their feathers by the end, as they were leaving Ron was ranting about how no one "Could stand her" just then the girl in question had pushed pat the group

No one had seen Hermione for the rest of the day, except Pavarti who was telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets; Ron did have the decency to look guilty at that. Just as the food was served Professor Quirrell sprinted into the room yelling

"Troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know" before fainting dead away

There was uproar

It took several fire crackers from Dumbledore's wand to bring silence

"Prefects" he rumbled "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately" as Harry followed the Gryffindors out he noticed the Slytherins looked a bit scared. As the three boys made their way through the crowded corridor Ron turned to the Potter twins

"Hermione, she doesn't know" he said, Harry turned quickly sprinting to the nearest girls' bathroom to the charms room followed by the other two boys. As they turned the final corridor a foul smell assaulted their noses seconds before they saw the 12ft troll walking into the toilets

"I hope she went to another one" Harry said, hearing a high-pitched scream

"No I'm pretty sure she's in that one" Ethan replied as they rushed forward towards the scream and the troll.

When they entered the room Hermione was shrinking against the wall as the troll advanced on her, they needed a plan and they needed it now

"Confuse it" Harry yelled drawing the Trolls' attention away from the frightened girl. The three boys took turn distracting the troll before it got to close to anyone; Hermione was moving slowly towards the door along the wall, she was 5ft away from Harry when the troll noticed her escape and swung his club down on his intended victim, only something stopped the club before it could make contact with Hermione's head. The club had made contact with Harry's shoulder as he leapt to protect the girls head as he pulled her to the ground

"Harry!" Harry could hear Ethan screaming as white dots danced across his vision, the scream distracted the troll giving Harry enough time to grab his wand, point it at the troll and whisper "Winguardium Leviosa"

The troll's club flew out of it's warty hand, rising high into the air, turning slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, on it's owners head. The troll swayed on the spot then fell flat on its ugly face.

Moments later Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape burst through the door.

"What on earth were you thinking?" the female professor said with cold fury in her voice "You're supposed to be in the common room, you could've been killed"

"Please, Professor Mc Gonagall, they were looking for me" a small voice said from under Harry

"Miss Granger!?" the teachers gasped as they had not seen her behind the injured boy

"She had been upset earlier and was cleaning herself up when we were told of the troll" Ron said

"So we came to warn her and take her to the common room "Ethan added

"You should have informed a professor" Snape hissed

"How? You'd all gone to the dungeon, where the troll was supposed to be, if we'd gone down to tell you, well we thought it was an unnecessary risk the troll wasn't supposed to be here" Ethan argued

"Right, well. Five points to Ron, Harry and Ethan for trying to protect a fellow housemate and fifteen for defeating a fully grown mountain troll" McGonagall said still furious

"While we were not killed, obviously you probably should have asked us if we were hurt or at least had us checked" Ethan said angrily

"Why is that Potter? You are obviously fine despite your stupidity" Snape sneered

"Because I doubt standing here getting yelled at after being hit in the shoulder with the full force of a troll by a club is doing my brother any good" Ethan spat back, glaring at the teachers, their shocked expressions appearing as the took in the smaller boy, who was swaying dangerously since he'd stood to allow Hermione up, Ethan moved to his brother's side just in time to catch the collapsing boy.


	6. The Badger and the Lion

Chapter 6: The Badger and the Lion

Susan Bones, like the rest of the school, had heard about the troll incident, about how Ethan Potter had saved Hermione Granger, but what caught her attention was that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had helped, she had noticed Harry had a limited number of friends so no one to visit him, neither twin had been seen since the incident, she'd partnered with him on a few occasions and had always gotten on with him, sometimes she'd wish they could hang out, but they were in different houses. So here she was going to the hospital wing to check on him, she cracked open the door she heard

"Oh, my poor baby, getting hurt being oh so brave" Of course their parents would be visiting, checking they were okay. As she was about to leave she heard something that made her wait

"Mum! What are you doing? Your other son, who did all the work, is lying unconscious after having his shoulder shattered when he took a blow from a troll's club to protect Hermione" Ethan's voice screeched out

_What? But we were all told Ethan was the one to save her, could it really have been Harry? But why would we be told a lie? _Susan thought her mind swimming in confusion

"But sweetheart Dumbledore says _you're _the one who saved her" Lily started

"I don't care what Dumbledore says I helped and I'm proud of that but that is all I did, helped" Ethan yelled cutting her off

"Ethan, we won't be able to make it to any of your matches" James said in an attempt to distract his son from the other's plight

"What? But Harry and I have been training so hard. You need to see him he's amazing" Ethan said disappointed

"Sorry but neither of us can get off work for one of them, we tried we really did" Lily soothed. Susan saw Ethan striding towards her, so quickly moved out of the way, Ethan passed her by without even spotting her.

"Potter Manor" she heard the Potters call before the roar of a fire.

Susan decided to leave a quick note so Harry realised she had stopped by, that someone cared. She moved through the open door and towards the only occupied bed

"Susan?" a hoarse voice asked startling the girl

"Harry?" she squeaked "Sorry I thought you were asleep"

"Nah, I woke up a few minutes ago" He said

"When do you get out?" Susan asked trying to distract Harry from what his parents had said

"Madam Pomfrey said I could leave after lunch tomorrow" he revealed

"How about I come down and we go to the library together we can do some charms work together" Susan said looking a little nervous. Harry just stared in shock

"… Ry…Ry" Susan called at the silent figure

"Oh, um, sorry. You want to spend time with me?" he asked his eyes wide

"Of course, as long as it doesn't involve trolls" she said with a mock frown, her eyes sparkling slightly

"I can honestly say I'm all trolled out" he said a small, hopeful smile on his face

"Well it would have been nice if someone told me my patient was awake" Madam Pomfrey said walking in and seeing the sitting figure. Susan was promptly kicked out


	7. Quidditch

Chapter 7: Quidditch

As they entered November the weather turned very cold. Ethan and Harry's first match was coming up, about a week before the match another long, thin package was delivered to the Gryffindor table, this time a unfamiliar owl dropped it of right in front of Harry. Thankfully the great hall was fairly empty so early in the morning; only the Weasley twins were present from the team

"Thank Merlin-"

"-You've got a broom"

"Now you won't have to-"

"-Use a school one" they said smiling

"Who's it from?" Susan asked appearing at Harry's side. They'd been planning to go to the library to hang out before lessons, Harry just passed her the note

Harry,

A little bird told us that you made the house team, congratulations. We are so proud, we also finally have a reason to give you a broom you've been refusing for years, you can't now.

Sincerely Sullivan &amp; Phil

"They work at nimbus" Harry explained, after Susan and the twins finished reading "Ready to go?" he asked Susan standing up, Susan nodded leaving a stunned pair of Weasleys

"I think I know of a place we can meet up without having to be silent and we can still do work" he said as they walked

"Really? That's ace it's so annoying that we can't use one of the common rooms" Susan said enthusiastically as Harry lead the way to the disused classroom he and Ethan had been told about the team

"This place is perfect" Susan gushed "We need to make it a bit more comfortable but we can do that as and when"

The day of the match dawned

"You've got to eat something" Wheedled Hermione to Ethan- their friendship had bloomed after the troll

"I'm not hungry" Ethan argued as Harry sat nearby biting his lip

The actual match was going okay- for Slytherin, it was 20-60, when Slytherin knocked Alicia Spinnet out, and Ethan took to the skies. Harry flew above watching the game, Ethan was doing brilliantly he'd scored twice already, while Slytherin had only scored once more. While Slytherin were in possession of the quaffle Harry's broom lurched forward unexpectedly despite his wishes. '_This shouldn't be happening'_ Harry thought '_Sullivan and Phil designed it to be nearly impossible for even a first time rider to lose control_' his thoughts are lost when the broom makes another lurch forwards

"What's Harry doing?" Justin Finch-Fletchly looking at the Gryffindor Seeker

"It looks as if he's lost control of his broom" Hannah said

"That's impossible. Nimbuses don't lose control" Ernie Macmillan added from the other side of Justin. Susan grabbed Justin's binoculars, scanning the crowds

"There" she announced proudly looking at the teachers' stand where she could see Snape muttering staring at Harry. Susan ran off suddenly alerting the remaining group to the fact there maybe something seriously wrong with Harry's broom.

George had begun to circle below the bucking broom as the team feared that the new seeker would fall as the broom kicked more and more. Susan crept quietly under the benches, sneaking as close to Snape as possible without alerting the ever aware teacher to her presence. Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the robe on the floor in front of her.

"Lacarnum Inflamari" she whispered, the robe began smoking before flames sprang up licking up the robe. Susan ran before Snape could notice he was on fire. By the time she returned to the Hufflepuff Harry was chasing the snitch Higgs close on his tail, Ethan, who had stolen the quaffle the second Harry regained control from the distracted Slytherin chaser, was dodging Slytherins. Harry was following the snitch about three foot of the ground, just out of reach Harry was grasping the broom between his knees as he leant as far forward as he could without tipping his broom, Higgs was within arm's reach of Harry's broom so when Harry's fingers were about to close around the winged ball Higgs leant forward and yanked the broom tail causing Harry to flip off his broom launching him forwards, just as Ethan scored another goal, his third. Everyone was cheering, very few looking at the fallen seeker. Harry was on the floor Higgs floating ten feet above still holding the bristles of Harry's broom, suddenly everyone's attention was on Harry has he started gagging, after a few tense moments Harry finally threw up, looking in his hands harry saw a very sodden snitch but a snitch non the less. He held it up for them all to see

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch" Lee Jorden's voice cut across the shock the entire stadium felt "Gryffindor wins!"

Harry was sucking in sharp breathes to recover from almost chocking despite how sore his throat was. 'Did that count?' Harry thought to himself

"He didn't catch it properly it doesn't count" The Slytherin captain was screeching despite Hooch accepting the win


	8. Fluffy?

Chapter 8: Fuffy?

Instead of joining the celebrations Harry had been dragged to Hagrid's hut by his twin to discuss what happened.

"What happened?" Ethan asked

"It felt like my broom lost control but it couldn't have" Harry said

"I thought it was jinxed so I kept an eye out. Snape was muttering something under his breath while keeping eye contact with your broom" Susan, who had been dragged by Harry as she came to congratulate him, said

"Why would he jinx _Harry's_ broom?" Ron asked

"Maybe he meant to get Ethan's. I mean they both have a Nimbus 2000" Hermione reasoned. Harry looked a little upset that they weren't even considering it was him someone was after.

"Why would he be any more likely to jinx Ethan's broom? He hates them both equally" Susan said defending her best friend.

"Yeah but Ethan is famous" Ron countered like it actually meant something

"It's nothing to do with me being famous. It's because I saw something" Ethan replied

"Would you kids stop accusing a teacher of trying to hurt a student" Hagrid cut in while trying to find some biscuits, Ethan waited till Hagrid once again had his head in a cupboard before he continued

"Before the match I went by, to get my confiscated book, and I saw Snape had a massive bite mark on his leg. I think he was trying to get past that three-headed dog Harry and I saw"

"How do you know about Fluffy" Hagrid asked bringing a plate of old biscuits to the group

"FLUFFY!?" They all gasped having all been, or told about, almost bitten

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Said Ethan eagerly

"Now, don't ask me anymore" said Hagrid gruffly "that's top secret that is"

"But Snape's trying to steal it" Ron argued

"Rubbish Snape is a Hogwarts professor he'd do nothing of the sort" said Hagrid again

"So why did he try to kill Ethan?" Cried Hermione

"He didn't. He tried to kill Harry" Susan hissed, Harry gave her a grateful look but no one else acknowledged her statement.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Said Hagrid hotly "I don't know why the broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel-" Ethan was about to say something but Harry kicked him, not so nicely, in the shins but Hagrid had already caught his mistake.

As they left Susan grabbed Harry's hand and slowed their pace so Ethan, Ron and Hermione were out of earshot.

"I don't think it is Snape, I mean if he was trying to steal something he wouldn't want to get kicked out of the school for hurting you. For all we know he was trying to help, he wasn't trying to hide what he was doing" Susan said

"I was thinking a similar thing" Harry admitted "it's too obvious if it was him and Snape is hardly bad at sneaking around. How many times has he caught Ethan doing something without anyone knowing he was there?"

"Harry, I think you need to spend time without your brother around, it doesn't help your already low self-confidence" she finally admitted after they began walking back to the castle at a slow pace

"I know" the small boy whispered "but no one likes me. He draws people in and I just have left overs"

"Harry Sirius Potter I'm friends with you that is the only reason I spend time with your brother" Susan said pulling Harry to face her. Harry gave a shy smile hugging the girl whispering in her ear

"Thank you" before they continued to the castle


	9. Mirror of Erised

Chapter 9: Mirror of Erised

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Potter Manor for Christmas, something Malfoy took great pleasure in taunting Harry about. Being unwanted Harry had signed up to stay at once, he didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ethan had ended up staying too as his parents had to go away for some sort of book deal for Ethan, they would visit on New Year's Day with Sirius and Remus for their annual get together, it was the only time they got to see them as the couple were still hunting Peter Pettigrew.

Ever since Susan suggested it Harry had stopped following his twin around, not that Ethan cared, Harry spent whatever time he could in their abandoned classroom with Susan, at lunch and dinner he sat with Neville Longbottom, in lessons he sat with Susan if it was a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor lesson, otherwise he would sit with Neville or Terry Boot, a kind Ravenclaw.

As Harry was no longer around his brother, except after curfew, he had missed the fight between Malfoy and his goons and Ethan and his go… friends. Malfoy took house rivalries to a new level, especially with the Potter twins.

"Do you have to leave?" Harry asked Susan looking sad

"Yeah Aunt Amelia is looking forward to Christmas this year, we hardly managed to owl so she wants to hear about our year so far." Susan said smiling "part of me wants to stay to spend time together without lessons interfering we've only been friends for a short time but you are my best friend"

"I wish you could stay too but your aunt would be alone then. You're my best friend too. My first and only friend really" he admitted quietly

"I'm honoured. Harry, you are an amazing friend, I'm the only one who can see it right now but others will eventually" she said hugging him before joining one of the carriages.

Once the holidays started, Harry and Ethan had the tower to themselves they were able to sit on the armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork- bread, crumpets, marshmallows- and plotting was of getting Malfoy expelled, which while fun to talk about would never be put into action.

Ethan also started teaching Harry wizard chess, James was supposed to teach Harry like his mother had taught him, like he had taught Ethan. Ethan got his dad's natural talent (non existent) while Harry took after his grandmother, which the chessmen liked, they were very fond of Harry while they always insulted James and Ethan.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day. He was not expecting very many presents.

Early the next morning Harry woke to Ethan bouncing on his bed

"Wake uup" he whined "it's Christmas. Get up! Get up"

"Fine, fine I'm up" Harry said sleepily sitting up he grabbed a small red package from his bedside table passing it to his over excited brother. Seconds later a green parcel was thrust into his own hands. It was larger than the red one, looking at each other, smiling. Tearing open their first Christmas present as was tradition. Harry pulled the green paper to reveal a small ornament with grass on it, on the grass was a miniature Lion playing with a miniature Badger, written on the base was 'Be happy no matter what anyone else thinks' he loved it, he looked up to his twin to see him pulling the leather cord that held the little lion pendent over his head

"It's got a protection feature that if you are unconscious for more than an hour with no medical assistance it will take you to the nearest Hospital, even through portkey wards" Harry explained, Ethan didn't speak instead opting to pull his brother into a tight hug before separating to open their respective presents, a small pile for Harry, an enormous heap for Ethan.

Harry got chocolate frogs from Dean, and Seamus, and an assorted box of Honeydukes sweets from Neville. Hagrid gave him a whittled flute, Susan gave him a book on basic runes and a box of Bertie's box of every-flavour beans and Tiffy had given him an entire silver cutlery set that she had been ordered to get rid of as one of the fork prongs was bent out of place, he would be able to get a fair amount for that.

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes. Platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce and crackers every few feet along the tables. Ethan and the others who remained (even some Slytherin) spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds.

New Year's Eve came around and Harry had been reading his book on runes when he suddenly realized it was almost time for lunch so he wandered down to the great hall. He was sat waiting for everyone to appear oblivious to his family being outside the room.

"Ethan!" James called the minute he caught sight of his son's messy red hair, while his wife ran to grab her son in a close hug. When said boy was finally freed he moved to give a brief hug to his godfather and his husband

"How was school, Prongs Jr.?" Sirius asked

"It's been amazing, I made a new friend at Hallowe'en, Hermione" Ethan burst

"I don't get why you'd wait until Hallowe'en" Remus mused hiding his curiosity

"We didn't get on before the troll" Ethan informed the werewolf

"Troll?" Sirius asked confused

"We thought we'd wait to tell you about that, after all no one was hurt" James replied smoothly

"That's not true" Ethan frowned "Harry was unconscious for a whole day and had to have his entire right shoulder regrown"

"What?" Remus asked his voice slightly higher than usual

"Oh, Hermione didn't move out of the way quickly enough so Harry used his shoulder to protect her head from the club before he knocked it out with it's own club, Me and Ron had to distract it" Ethan said proud of his and his brother's achievement, not realizing the look Sirius and Remus were sharing

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked wondering when the small boy would appear

"I think he went to lunch early. so he should be in there" Ethan replied pointing to the doors "HAAARRRRRYY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, after a few moments the doors swung open revealing Harry's head

"What are you screeching my name for?" the smaller boy asked before spotting Sirius and Remus. Harry ran forward flinging his arms around the aristocrat's neck who swung him around slightly

"Hey Pup" he said releasing the boy allowing Remus to take over

"Cub, whats this I hear about Trolls?" Remus asked mock sternly before squeezing the boy into a hug and whispering "Don't do that again" in to the ebony hair. James and Lily just glared at the attention that their non-famous son was getting

"Time to move into the private room Dumbledore arranged for us" Lily said. The Lupin-Blacks had not failed to notice the lack of affection the Potter couple showed their youngest son

Once in the other room Sirius handed both boys a present, the boys giving a present each in return. The family decided that they would take it turns opening their presents, Sirius got a dog collar from Ethan, and a dark magic detector(it senses any dark magic in the room) from Harry 'to check you haven't missed anything at Grimauld Place', Sirius laughed heartily at Ethan's gift and almost cried at the thoughtfulness of Harry's

Ethan went next, he got a mini silver quaffle with 'Gryffindor House Team 1991-' engraved on, hugging both his uncles before turning to see what Harry got. He had got a silver snitch (Professional quality) that he could practice with, a Black family heirloom based off the original Snidgets, this meant the small ball had an even more erratic flying pattern and seemed to like certain people which was funny to watch. Remus got a chew toy from a smiling Ethan who got a joke slap on the back of the head. Harry's gift was in three parts, first was an article from a potions magazine explaining an improved Wolfsbane, second was a small vial with a six month supply and finally the method so he could brew it himself. Remus did cry at his present, wrapping Harry in a hug that he refused to relinquish for most of the evening. The family had fun, it was the only holiday that Remus and Sirius were around for and the only one that wasn't turned into a publicity stunt for Ethan.

About ten minutes after midnight everyone was ready to leave when James passed a cloak to Ethan

"It's tradition for the heir to have it when they are at Hogwarts" He explained while the other adults smirked remembering the fun they had. Ethan looked curiously as he unravelled the cloak wrapping the silvery material around himself, causing his head to be the only visible part of him

"An invisibility cloak?" he asked. Before anyone could answer Ethan felt something bump against his leg so he went in search for the offending item, his head finally re-emerged

"Harry! Dad gave me yours by mistake" he said chucking another cloak made out of the same silvery material into his brother's face

"That's impossible" James breathed "There is now two of them" causing all the adults to stare in shock

"What happened before when twins were born" Lily asked

"There never has, there has never even been another child born. It has always been a single boy before our family has never had more than one child a generation before" James admitted. Ethan and Harry left, not really caring about the discussion returning to the dormitories.

At about two Harry awoke feeling he had to try his cloak now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a strange sensation.

He crept out of the dormitory down the stairs, across the common room and clambered through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" Squawked the fat lady. Harry said nothing he walked quickly away down the corridor.

The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating a long in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps. Harry was looking for ancient laws that were still in effect that could help him, in his search for his freedom, after an hour of searching he had found nothing useful save for an article on the use of trust funds:

Nicholas Flamel, the maker of the Philospher stone, was sued after he was disowned for refusing to pay his father royalties after he spent his trust fund on researching his many inventions, it was decided that as long as the original amount plus interest it would have earned had the full amount be in the vault the whole time then his father had no right to claim anymore.

A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence Harry stumbled back, quickly blowing out his lamp. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside- he ran for it.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor, he was lost. Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him, the cloak didn't stop him being solid.

A door stood ajar to his right, he squeezed through careful not to knock the door. After a few moments they walked straight past. Harry sighed in relief

"Who's there?" A panicked voice came across, Looking around Harry didn't see anyone he only saw a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame it said 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'

"Ethan?" Harry called out carefully recognising the voice

"Harry?" both boys pulled off their cloaks "You scared me half to death"

"Sorry what are you doing here?" Harry asked relaxing slightly

"I was in the restricted section looking for info on Nicholas Flamel, and a book started screaming at me so I freaked out and ran" Ethan admitted sheepishly

"That was you? I was in the library and heard an awful screech and ran" Harry announced

"Sorry, so what do you suppose that means" Ethan asked pointing at the writing

"I show not your face but your heart's desire, its backwards" Harry replied

"Our hearts desire? What do you see?" Ethan asked, as the two boys moved towards the mirror

"I see us when we were around four, you're on mum's hip and I'm on dad's shoulders, Sirius and Remus are there, everyone is happy" Harry said his voice cracking slightly "What do you see?"

"The same" Ethan lied "We can't stay here, we can't live in a past that will never be, we need to work to improve the future" in truth Ethan did not see the same, he saw them as teenagers. Harry standing between Sirius and Remus, him between his parents, a happy family. However he couldn't tell Harry that he didn't want him to take it the wrong way, he did want to be a happy family but Harry would never be truly happy with their parents, too many memories of being second to Ethan, he would be happy with two parents who would dote solely on him, he deserves it, so did Sirius and Remus they'd always wanted kids but never been able to.

As he fell asleep, with his brother next to him, he felt his brother needed it to reassure him that he was loved after the memories the mirror will have brought up, he heard his brother whisper

"Flamel made the philosopher's stone"


	10. Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Chapter 10: Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Harry and Susan were in the library, one of the most common places to find them, unusually Ethan, Ron and Hermione were there, with exams ten weeks away Hermione was forcing them to revise. Ethan was loudly complaining about finding 'dittany', from the table next to the two friends

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" drawing the two tables attention. Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back

"Just lookin'" he said, in a shifty voice that got Harry's interest at once "An' what're you lot up ter?" he looked suddenly suspicious "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out about that ages ago" said Ron impressively, like it was him who figured it out "and we know what that dogs guarding it's the Philo-"

"Shhh!" Susan hissed "Don't go shouting about it, what's the matter with you"

"What's guarding the stone apart from Fl-" Ethan blurted out

"SHHHH! Listen- come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then" said Hermione. Hagrid shuffled off

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Susan asked Harry thoughtfully, causing Ethan and Co. to run to the section Hagrid had come from, coming back a minute later with books on… Dragons

When the group, Ethan had dragged Harry along who in turn dragged Susan, were finally seated in Hagrid's overly hot hut Ethan finally asked the question he wanted

"Can you tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's stone apart from Fluffy"

"O' course I can'" he said "I don' know meself not that I would tell yeh if I did"

"We only wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you" Harry said in a warm flattering voice. Hagrid's chest swelled at these words. Ethan and Susan beamed at him

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professors; Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore and… Snape" Hagrid ticked them of his fingers

"Snape?" Ron, Hermione and Ethan asked

"Yeah- yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look Snape helped _protect _the stone he's not about to steal it"

Harry knew Ethan, Hermione and Ron were all thinking the same- Snape was trying to steal the stone, Harry and Susan felt he was too obvious to be trying to steal it

"Hagrid- What is that?" Ethan asked pointing at the centre of the fire - where a huge black egg lay. Hagrid fiddled with his beard nervously

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron said crouching over the egg

"Won it last night down the pub in a card game" said Hagrid

"What are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Harry

"Well, I've been doin' some readin'" said Hagrid producing a large book from under his pillow "Got this outta the library it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. See here- How ter recognise different eggs- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them" he looked very pleased with himself, but no one else did

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house" Susan said

"Wood being something that burns when in contact with fire." Harry added

"Fire being something a baby Dragon will produce a lot of" Hermione reasoned. But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

Ron and Hermione were arguing outside the History of Magic room

"What's up with them?" Susan asked as Harry and her walked up

"They're fighting over what to do since Malfoy overheard us talking about the dragon" Ethan told her

"Malfoy knows? We need to get the dragon somewhere legal soon, we need to convince him now" Harry said urgently. They all decided to go at morning break. When the bell sounded they rushed to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid greeted them looking excited

"It's nearly out" he ushered them inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it; a funny clicking sound was coming from it. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open.

A baby Dragon flopped on the table. Harry thought it's wings were way too big for its small black body, it made little cooing, burbling noises

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured scratching its scaly head. Harry saw a flash of blonde at the window

"Malfoy" he breathed, everyone paled Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Over the next week everyone spent their free time trying to convince Hagrid to part with Norbert, the dragon, and coming up with a plan, namely asking Ron's brother, Charlie, for help

The following week dragged by Wednesday night found Hermione, Ethan and Harry in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed, the portrait burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping convince him to give Norbert up

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. There was a tap on the dark window

"Cecil" said Ethan, hurrying to let him in "He'll have Charlie's answer" Harry took the note and read it out to the other three

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to the Norwegian Ridgeback,_

_But it won't be easy getting him here._

_I think it's best if I come and get him. Trouble is, _

_I mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?_

_I can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark_

_Send me an answer as soon as possible_

_Love, Charlie_

Ron was scratching at the bite on his hand

"You need to go to the hospital wing" Harry advised

"He is right" Hermione agreed

"It's too late to know now. I'll go in the morning"

A few days later, Ron was still in the hospital wing, Ethan came to Harry begging for his help

"It's too late to change the plan now, and Hermione won't be strong enough to lift her half alone. We haven't got enough time to send Charlie another owl, this is the only chance we have to get rid of Norbert. We have got the invisibility cloaks, Malfoy doesn't know that"

"How did he manage to talk you into this ridiculous plan?" Susan asked

"He can be very persuasive if he wants" Harry said groaning

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were running a bit late. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey" said Hagrid in a muffled voice "An' I've packed his teddy in case he gets lonely"

From inside came ripping noises that made one think teddy no longer had a head.

"Bye-Bye Norbert. Mummy will never forget you" Hagrid sobbed as Harry, Hermione and Ethan covered the crate in the invisibility cloak and stepped under, they decided it would be best. They hauled the heavy crate up stair after stair, corridor after corridor.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them stop, staring at the dark outlines of two people ten foot away. A lamp flared Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet had Malfoy by the ear

"Detention" She shouted "and 20 points from Slytherin! How dare you wander around in the middle of the night"

"You don't understand, the Potter twins" Harry didn't hear the rest as they carried on before McGonagall heard the Dragon, Harry was whispering soothing things as best he could but Norbert didn't like the crate.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited. About 10 minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the dark. Charlie and his friends were a cheery lot. They showed Ethan and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, while Harry sat calming the dragon, missing the confused look on Charlie's face. At last Norbert was going… going… gone.

They slipped the cloak on and descended the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now Norbert was off their hands. No more dragon- Malfoy in detention what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was at the foot of the stairs, as they stepped off the last step Hermione stood on the cloak pulling it of the trio, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness

"Well, well, well" he whispered "We are in trouble"


	11. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forest

Things couldn't have been worse. Filch took them to Professor McGonagall's study, where they waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Had Harry thought things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared she was leading Neville. McGonagall started lecturing them on being out after bed, Neville looked so betrayed when she accused them of making the dragon up to get Malfoy in trouble, Harry just gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later' Neville gave a slight nod and looked a bit better

"-Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor"

"_Fifty?_" Ethan gasped- they would lose the lead

"Fifty point _each_" Said McGonagall Harry had to kick Ethan to get him to shut up

At first, Gryffindor thought it was a mistake, but then they heard the rumours of Ethan Potter and some other first years being out of bed, but Ethan was the Hero so they decided it was the Saviour's jealous brother who was responsible. Harry was soon the most hated student. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him. They insulted him where ever he went; Slytherin's kept cheering and thanking him.

Only Susan stood by him. Even quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practise, and if they had to they called him 'the seeker' he had offered to resign but that was shot down.

Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All that revision with Susan served to keep his mind occupied.

One morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Ethan, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: _Your detention will take place at 11 o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the entrance Hall_

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of revision lost, but she didn't say a word.

At five to Eleven that night Harry met with Neville and went down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there- and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had got a detention too. Ethan and Hermione arrived five minutes later. They were dragged to Hagrid, who in turn took them to the forest, they were split into two groups to search for an injured unicorn. Hagrid took Neville and Hermione, while the other three went with Fang, Hagrid's cowardly dog. After searching for ages, they finally glanced white, they headed on the same direction only to come to a clearing, where they saw a unicorn dead, crumpled where it fell. Out of the shadows a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. They watched as the cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowering its head over the animal's side, and began to drink it's blood

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted- so did Fang- the figure looked at them causing the twins to try and run, only to get tangled and fall. Pain pierced Harry's head like never before. He heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clear over the twins, charging at the figure. A centaur moved over to them as the hooded figure fled

"It is not safe for you in this forest" he said to Ethan "We must get you to Hagrid" He added lowering himself to allow Ethan to clamber onto his back taking off, leaving a very scared, very alone Harry. He was about to follow the Centaur when a flash of gold near the fallen unicorn caught his attention. Harry stilled, after a moment a smaller, golden unicorn came into the clearing, snuffling the larger's face, it was obvious the smaller was a foal. The baby turned rapidly and upon seeing Harry began to panic

"Shhh" Harry soothed moving slowly towards her "I won't hurt you" he said stroking her soft muzzle "Was she your mother?" the unicorn nodded sadly

"Are there more unicorns around?" again she nodded

"Do you know where they live?" this time she shook her head

"Do you want me to help look for them?" she nodded hopefully, Harry left the clearing together cautiously, Harry unhooked his cloak draping it over the creature just in case the monster was still around, gold stood out a lot.

As they walked Harry turned to her "I really need a name for you, how about Kareena it means pure" he asked, she looked at him thoughtfully before nodding her agreement. The duo carried on again. Daylight came and they had seen neither the edge of the forest nor another unicorn.

Finally about an hour after the sun rose another unicorn stopped

"Saina!" a voice cried in Harry's head

"What was that?" Harry asked alarmed. The older unicorn looked at him, and looked like her was about to attack Harry when Kareena stood in between them

"Young one why do you stand with our Saina?" the voice asked again, Harry realised it must be the unicorn asking

"I found her after the Shadow attacked another unicorn and tried to attacked me. I asked if she wanted me to help her look for other unicorns, she agreed so we started looking, you can take her to a herd, she lost her mum she needs someone to keep her safe" he said

"I can help her and I will. We thank you for your help, without you we may have lost Saina too, we found her father last week" The older unicorn explained "but first we will return you to the forest's edge, it is not safe for you, after that I will take her to our herd"

As they walked Harry couldn't help himself he had to ask

"I didn't know unicorns were telepathic" Harry admitted

"We are but only to those a unicorn deems worthy, Saina chose you. However she is not yet old enough to project her thoughts but we others can still talk to you"

"Oh, thank you" Harry said scratching behind her ear. The school came into view

"You are welcome to visit again, just call and you will find us" the adult unicorn said as Harry went to leave. Kareena head-butted him affectionately and he hugged her back

"I'll visit again" he whispered before letting go and watching the unicorns disappear into the forest.

Harry walked back up to the castle, glancing at the clock as he went, 8 o'clock, it was later than he thought, he decided to get some breakfast. Unfortunately on his way he was stopped by Malfoy

"Well if it isn't the scared Potty" Malfoy sneered

"What are you on about?" Harry said

"You left us to run away terrified"

"_I _didn't leave you, you all left me, with a dead unicorn and a creepy lunatic lurking around" Harry sneered back, too tired to care what he said or to be sad

"No, you were at the castle before us" He countered confused

"Before you? I only just got back"

"HARRY!" Susan cried running over to him not noticing Draco's presence "Where were you? I was worried sick when I didn't see you come back and you didn't turn up this morning"

"They left me, alone in the forest. They left me alone, Susie" Harry said sadness finally seeping into his voice

"They forgot you? Again?" she asked hugging him

"If we left you why aren't you furious?" he asked

"I can't be mad every time I've been forgotten. I'd be furious almost constantly" Harry sighed in disbelief

"It's bad enough you don't get praise for being best in class or for being the youngest seeker in a century, do you know how many points you've won this year? 20 and they were for fighting the troll. Oh, don't get me started; your own parents didn't even notice you were unconscious but for a member of Staff to leave you in the forest _after _you'd been attacked, you could've died" Susan growled, Harry laughed

"Susie you can't get mad every time"

"Watch me" She countered

"Anybody care to tell me what is going on and why you're not out murdering anyone when you were left in the forest alone for six hours" Draco demanded drawing attention to himself, Harry looked at them both before pulling them to their classroom

"Ry, what about breakfast? I haven't eaten I was looking for you" Susan complained

"Kreacher!" Harry called causing an old elf to appear "Can you bring me and my friends some breakfast please?"

"For Master Harry, of course. I serve the house of Black before I serve Hogwarts" the elf replied popping out

"Oh, Kreacher is my godfather's House-elf but he travels a lot so Kreacher helps out at Hogwarts, he's still ordered to keep an eye on me and Ethan though" Harry explained when the other two looked confused, Kreacher popped back giving each a plate of food and drink, Kreacher popped away after Harry thanked him

"Why did you thank him it's just his job, he's just a house-elf" Draco said

"Never insult a house elf around me" Harry hissed "I was basically raised by one, she did everything she could for me, even if she had to break rules James and Lily set for her" Draco looked a bit sheepish when Harry said that.

Harry spent the next 45 minutes explaining what he and Susan had meant; he also added a few bits even Susan hadn't known. By the end of it Draco was as mad as Susan, How could everyone ignore Harry like that? To forget your own child or a student he know felt a bit guilty about saying he wasn't wanted at christmas


	12. Through the Trapdoor

Chapter 12: Through the Trapdoor

Draco started spending time with Susan and Harry more frequently, especially when they were revising- Crabbe and Goyle weren't good company for that- It was taking time but they were fast becoming friends.

As exams dragged on Harry was getting less sleep as the figure haunted his dreams everyone said it was exam stress, but Harry didn't think so. History of Magic was the last exam, an hour, until freedom, the minute the exam ended Harry, Susan and Draco met up and headed down to a secluded spot by the lake that no one else ever seemed to use. They all collapsed on the ground

"How do you think you did in the exams?" Susan asked

"I think I did well, on most of them. Its thanks to you two really Crabbe and Goyle were hard to revise with" Draco said happily

"I think I'll have passed everything except potions" Harry said quietly

"You're brilliant at potions, I'm sure you'll have done great" Susan countered

"I'm sorry Susie but he's right Sev really hates both 'Ry and Ethan, he can be really cruel even if his potion was perfect I doubt he would get a fair grade" Draco admitted remembering a few of their shared lessons

"Hey tonight can we go up to the Astronomy tower and stargaze" Susan begged "We don't have long to keep doing it, we'll use the cloak please, it's the last time"

Harry and Draco just groaned looking at each other Susan was forever dragging them to stargaze which took some strategic planning so they weren't caught

"Fine" Harry grudgingly agreed

It was decided that Draco would have the cloak then sneak up to Hufflepuff and get Susan before getting Harry and going to the Astronomy tower.

Harry carefully snuck out of the dark dorm, into the common room as he was moving out he fell to the floor. Looking around for what had caused him to floor, he realised the culprit was a frozen Neville

"Finite Incatartum" he whispered pointing his wand at Neville "What happened?"

"Your brother happened. I tried to stop them sneaking out again and Hermione hexed me" Neville said upset his friends would do that to him

"Those idiots!" Harrry hissed "They're going to get themselves killed; I'm going to try and catch up to them before they get there, see if I can talk Ethan out of it. Can you go tell McGonagall what's going on?" Harry said practically running from the common room.

Just as he left the portrait hole he barrelled straight into nothing, getting ready to carry on, he was stopped by a pale hand that appeared to come from thin air

"What's wrong?" Draco asked seeing Harry's panicked look

"My moronic brother and his friends have gone after the stone, they froze Neville when he tried to stop them" Harry said quickly

"What?" Susan whispered from under the cloak

"I've got to try and talk Ethan out of it" Harry said trying to get away from the hand

"Ry, Ry, Harry We'll come with you" Draco said in a loud whisper, they had told Draco what they had discovered before the exams had started after they had become friends, Harry just nodded as Susan covered him in the cloak so all three were hidden.

The three of them headed off to the third corridor, thankfully meeting very little resistance. When they came to the door, Harry put his ear to it, listening for a hint of what to expect

"Fluffy is asleep, I can hear snoring" he whispered hearing snoring and faint music, Harry opened the door quietly before slipping through, the first thing he noticed was that the trapdoor was open, he signalled his friends to the trapdoor. The trio crowded around it

"Who wants to go first?" Draco asked glancing down the hole nervously

"What's wrong Dray, scared?" Harry smirked, Draco spluttered

"Dray?" Susan asked

"Hey I got stuck with 'Ry, I never should have told you I thought you called me that in the hospital" Harry groaned

"You got your revenge, calling me Susie" Susan mock glared

"So Dray needs a nickname too. Don't worry I'll go first, it's my fault you're in this mess" Harry said

"We _chose _to help" Draco argued. Harry suddenly glanced up, when he realised the room was deafly quiet, noticing the dog's three noses were twitching

"He's waking up, get down now"

Harry closed his eyes as the Cerberus opened its eyes, praying it was the music that had calmed the beast, Harry sang a children's song gently giving the other two others to jump down before he too followed

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and-

FLUMP, he fell on something soft. It felt as if he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"What are you doing here?" a voice sneered. Harry looked around finally noticing Ethan, Ron and Hermione were also sat on the plant thing but they had been wrapped in some of the tendrils. Looking down Harry realised he, Susan and Draco were also being grabbed too.

"Never mind that, what are we going to do about the plant?" Harry said causing the remaining five to look down and see themselves slowly disappearing beneath a mass of green

"It's Devil's Snare" Hermione screeched

"What do we do? Whatdo wedo? Whatdowedo?" Ron panicked. Everyone looked around hoping someone knew what to do

"We need light" Hermione announced, seeing the looks of confusion she continued "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare its deadly fun but will sulk in the sun. Where do we light from?"

Harry gripped his wand "Lumus Solem" he and Hermione said at the same time, a bright light erupted from the end of his wand, and suddenly the group was falling again as the tendrils shied away from the light.

Regaining themselves as they landed with a thud in a pile

"What are you doing here? And why did you let a slimy snake come?" Ron asked harshly gesturing to Draco, Harry put his hand in front of Draco to stop him from replying

"I came to convince you not to do something stupidly dangerous. Susan and Draco came because they're my friends" Harry hissed

"How did you know we were here, did you spy on us?" Ethan accused

"Don't flatter yourselves" Susan hisses, she had never forgiven them for how they treated Harry "Neville told us after Harry unfroze him" she added glaring at Hermione knowing the other two didn't have the knowledge to freeze him

"Don't forget who told you who Nicholas Flamel was, who was with you when the unicorn was killed" Harry said glaring at his brother "Who found Fluffy with you, don't accuse me of spying. Now since we can't go back we'll have to carry on forwards hoping we find an exit. Yes, we are leaving as soon as we can because none of us here will be able to protect the stone from Voldemort, do you want to be tortured, killed? No, so the stone stays" Harry ordered causing the group to give slightly scared nods.

They followed the narrow passageway, eventually coming to the end. At the end they found themselves stood in a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Ron

"Probably" answered Ethan "They don't look vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… I'll run" Draco stopped him

"Look they're keys not birds" he explained

"I bet we need to catch the key for the door" Susan added pointing to a pair of broomsticks

"But there are hundreds of them" Hermione whined, Ron examined the lock on the door

"You're looking for a big, old-fashioned one, probably silver, like the handle. Who's going up then?" he asked hopefully

"We have the youngest seeker in a century" Ethan said looking at his twin. Harry took the hint and walked over to the brooms, he seized one swinging his leg over he kicked off the ground into the air. Half the keys were suddenly attacking the airborne boy.

Ethan grabbed the second broom quickly. Joining his brother in the air he tried to distract the attacking keys. Allowing Harry to spot the key they were looking for. After five minutes of teamwork and herding keys, Harry finally managed to clutch the key, flying down and unlocking the door while Ethan kept the keys away. The minute Harry, Ron, Susan, Hermione and Draco were out of the room Ethan flew in and the door was slammed shut.

The next chamber was a huge chess board

"Now what do we do?" Ethan whispered

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron said "We've got to play our way across the room"

"How?" said Susan nervously

"I think" said Draco "We're going to have to be chessmen" At that the black pieces nodded solemnly

"Who's the best at chess?" Ethan asked looking at the others, Hermione and Susan shook their heads

"I can beat you but that's not saying much" Harry said before facing Draco and Ron

Ron and Draco turned to face each other. After a minute Ron spoke up reluctantly

"Draco has won tournaments" so it was decided Draco would play with help from Ron

" 'Ry take the king-side castle. Ethan, Susie you take a Bishop each. Ron and I will be knights" Draco ordered, everyone took their places "White always play first" a white pawn took this moment to move forwards two squares. The game had begun.

Draco and Ron moved the pieces around the board expertly, they would have won ages ago if Draco hadn't had to keeping moving the people to avoid them being attacked

"We're nearly there" Draco muttered suddenly "No, wait- let me think"

The white queen turned her blank face towards him

"I've got to be taken… it's the only way" said Ron softly

"No, we'll find another way" argued Draco

"That's chess" snapped Ron "You've got to make sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me- that leaves Harry free to checkmate the king"

"But-" Draco started

"If you don't sacrifice me, you'll have to sacrifice the others we don't have enough other pieces" there was nothing else for it

"Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won" Ron stepped forward and the white queen pounced she struck Ron hard- Hermione and Ethan yelled but remained on their squares.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king threw his crown at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted. Draco stayed as the rest moved forward

"It's my fault he's hurt, I'll stay just in case"

"I'll stay too" Hermione said walking away to join Draco

Ethan, Harry and Susan just nodded as they ran through the door.

A disgusting smell filled their noses, making them pull their robes over their noses. Eyes watering , they saw , flat on the floor in front of them a troll, even larger than the one Harry and Ethan had already faced, out cold.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one" Ethan whispered remembering how Harry had been hurt last time

"Come on I can't breathe" Susan added pulling the final door open, enter the next chamber they found it to be empty except for a table with a role of parchment and seven differently shaped bottles standing in a line.

They stepped over the threshold and immediately purple flames sprang up in the doorway behind them and black flames in the one in front.

Susan seized the parchment reading while Harry and Ethan read over her shoulder

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Why are you smiling?" Ethan demanded upon seeing Susan's face

"Everything we need is here, its logic not magic. Some of the greatest wizards haven't a drop of logic" Susan said pacing with the parchment

"But how do we know which to drink" he asked

"Give me a minute" Susan walked up and down the line of potions muttering to herself "Got it" she said "The smallest will get us through the black fire, the round one will take us back" Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough for one, maybe just two, of us" he said

All three considered at each other

"I'll go back and make sure Draco hasn't killed, or been killed by, anyone" Susan said turning to leave. She suddenly turned back flinging her arms around Harry "You're a great wizard, you know"

"Come on!" Ethan urged

"Be careful, both of you" she said taking her bottle, taking a sip she ran back through the purple fire

"Here we go" Harry said as the twins took it in turns taking a sip and plunging themselves into the black fire.


	13. The Man with Two Faces

Chapter 13: The Man with Two Faces

"You!" gasped Ethan Harry looked up to see Quirrell smiling, his face not twitching

"No but Snape…" Ethan said feebly

"He does seem the type doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell laughed a cold, sharp laugh

"But Snape tried to kill Harry" Ethan argued

"No, I tried to kill you, but I put the targeting charm on the wrong broom and then my attention was broken by Snape's cloak fire, I would have at least killed your twin, even with Snape muttering the counter curse"

"Snape tried to save him?" Ethan gasped

"Of course why do you think he referred your next match? He needn't have bothered I'm going to kill you both tonight" Quirrell snapped his fingers ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around the twins

"Then you let the troll in?" Ethan gasped both Quirrell and Harry stared at him

"Let's just assume anything evil was Quirrell's doing" Harry stated

"I see the stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it" Quirrell mused staring at the mirror

"But Snape hates us" Ethan said

"Yes he does" said Quirrell casually "But he also hated the older Potter, your father they loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead"

"But…"

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, master!" Quirrell said. To Harry and Ethan's horror a voice answered, a voice from Quirrell

"Use the boy" Quirrell rounded on Ethan

"Yes… Potter… Come here" he clapped his hands and the ropes binding Ethan fell away "Look in the mirror tell me what do you see?" he demanded forcing Ethan in front of the mirror. Ethan looked, but he wasn't about to tell anyone his heart's desire

"I see myself with the house cup, the quidditch cup. I've been accepted as an auror my whole family are happy and proud" Ethan said

"Try the other" the voice hissed. Harry was brought in front of the mirror in much the same manner as Ethan was. Harry stared at the image of his family, mirror-Ethan showed him a red stone that he slipped into mirror-Harry's pocket. Harry's pocket felt significantly heavier

"What do you see?"Quirrell queried

"I've been presented with my Charm's mastery. Mum is so proud of me" Harry said following Ethan's lead

"They lie… They lie"

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Harry caught Ethan's attention and gestured towards the door. Ethan got the hint and took a step towards the exit. The high voice spoke again

"Let me speak to them… face to face.."

"Master you are not strong enough"

"I have strength enough… for this…" the voice replied. Harry watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban as Ethan kept edging towards the door

The turban fell away attracting Ethan's attention, Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Ethan screamed, Harry would have if he could, but not a sound escaped. It was the most terrible face either twin had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"The Potter twins…" it whispered, Ethan took another small step backwards "See what I have become" the face said "Mere shadow and vapour… form only when I share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood can sustain me… but once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… Harry Potter… Why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

He knew. Ethan took a final barely noticeable step towards the door, one more and he would be out… but Harry was still by the mirror

"Don't be a fool" snarled the face "Better to save your own life and join me"

"NEVER!" Harry yelled grasping the stone in his pocket he yanking it out "Run Ethan" he shouted with a wink throwing the stone to his twin; jumping in front of Voldemort blocking his path to the fleeing stone

"Kill him, _fool_, we need the stone" Voldemort shrieked, Quirrell raised his wand hand to perform a deadly curse on Harry, however the boy was quicker, wand already in hand. He yelled the only spell he could think of, one he had read in an old book Tiffy had smuggled him

"Depulso!"

A bright white light shot from Harry's wand barrelling straight into Quirrell's chest, neither he nor Harry had actually expected the spell to work, unable to defend Quirrell flew back with a speed and force not accustomed to the spell. His skull connecting with the far wall of the chamber before his sinking to the floor with shuddering breaths. Quirrell's gasps grew shallower as a grey mist started to appear around him, until it formed a ghost-like body and Quirrell's still trembling body crumbled to dust. The sghost like shadow rushed at Harry as it approached he felt pain erupting from his scar, only for it to increase tenfold as the shade rushed through him, he felt as though he was being pulled apart from the inside, he could only withstand the blinding pain for a few moments before he fell into the blackness, down… down… down…

Harry swallowed, looking around him. He realised he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, he heard voices not far from him

"Oh Sweetums you were so brave" a voice whined, Harry tilted his head in that direction seeing little more than a flack of red. Slipping his glasses on he noticed it was Lily fawning over Ethan, with James standing to the side self-importantly

"This is the Proudest moment of my life. My son fought Voldemort for a second time, and won" James exclaimed

"What I did was leave my twin alone in a room with Voldemort and he hasn't woken up. It's been three days." Ethan all but yelled "If you are only hear to praise me for abandoning "someone and not to visit your injured son I suggest you leave. Harry doesn't need this, nor do I"

Harry watched as James and Lily sulked off with calls of discussing it when Ethan was 'less distressed' Ethan turned towards Harry noticing he was awake

"HARRY!" the red head yelped practically flinging himself to the bedside "I'm so glad you're awake. I was scared you might die, I'm sorry for leaving you"

Harry smiled at his babbling twin

"Don't be sorry I told you to leave, if you hadn't he would have gotten the stone and we would both be dead, it was brave" Harry said "What happened?"

"Dumbledore was in here early saying that it was the power of love that meant he couldn't touch me, I tried to explain I hadn't touched him but Dumbledore thinks I must have without realising"

"You might have" Harry offered, Ethan just snorted

"We both know I didn't, Dumbledore must be wrong about what caused Quirrell's death, Hermione thinks Quirrell might have been dying already and when he tried to attack us he pushed himself too far, and Voldemort had to flee the weakened Quirrell, straining his body too much to survive, she found a bunch of examples of long term possessions causing the victim to be destroyed by the strain on their body" Ethan explained

"How did I get the stone?" Harry wondered

"Apparently only those who want to find the stone, but not use it could free it, pretty cool right?" Ethan grinned at his twin "The stone was destroy, the Flamels will die" he added sadly

Madam Pomfrey was a nice woman but very strict

"Just a short visit" Harry pleaded

"Absolutely not" she replied firmly "You need rest"

"I am resting, look, I'm lying down and everything, please" he begged again, his efforts were awarded with a brief chuckle

"Oh, very well" she added letting Draco and Susan in

"Oh Harry we were so worried after Ethan told us you were alone with that thing" Susan said as the two hugged their friend, they chatted excitedly about the feast for a few minutes before Draco finally broached the subject of that night

"What actually happened?" they had heard many rumours, though no one was sue where they started. It was even stranger than anything they'd heard going around but barely had the story been finished when Madam Pomfrey kicked the other two out. Shortly to be replaced by a guilt ridden half-giant who took a full hour to calm down.

Harry had been allowed to attend the end-of-year feast, the room was covered in blue, Harry slipped into a seat between Ethan and Neville a moment before Dumbledore spoke

"Now the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 323 points; in third place, Hufflepuff, with 436; Slytherin have 462 and Ravenclaw are in first place with 472" a storm of cheering broke out from the Ravenclaw table "However, recent events must be taken into account" Dumbledore continued "I have a few last minute points to award… First to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, 40 points" Hermione buried her head in her arms "Second to Mr Ronald Weasley for sacrificing himself to help others I award 40 points" Ron's face turned purple the Gryffindor table was going wild "To Mr Draco Malfoy I award 40 points for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years" The Slytherin table was stunned by this but soon cheered sending Draco approving looks "To Miss Susan Bones for thinking logically in the face of fire I award 40 points" Hufflepuff cheered for their little first year "To Mr Harry Potter I award 40 points for pure nerve and to Mr Ethan Potter I award 50 points for following difficult orders in hard times. Gryffindor table was shocked, they were only 9 points behind Slytherin, who had taken over Ravenclaw "There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom"

Someone standing outside the great hall might as well have thought an explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the tables, even Ravenclaw cheered good naturedly despite their fall to last place, although Harry thought it was careless what Dumbledore had he too had been swept up with the celebrating.

Harry had almost forgotten about the exam results, to his great surprise he was top of the year, although all the teachers praised Hermione Granger for the sole honour. He guessed they still didn't notice him, Susan came in 9th while Draco was 12th. Hermione had tied with him for first place. Ethan was 23rd and Ron had been the tenth lowest at place 30.

Very soon they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Draco and Susan talked as they sped past the muggle towns

"It'll be strange" Susan mused

"What will?" Harry asked

"Being home, after a year at Hogwarts" she answered

"I suppose" Draco agreed with a shrug, Harry laughed. He wasn't going home, no particular place was home, not yet, home was with his friends, with Sirius and Remus and with Ethan but he could never be home with James and Lily

~The End~


End file.
